Someone to Play With
by U.S.S. Shipper
Summary: They met in the past, Prue and Paige. But Paige doesn't remember. A lighthearted ironic oneshot.


**A/N:** Okay, I never actually saw an episode with Prue in it, I came into Charmed in the middle of season 4. x.x Anyway, this idea of a ficlet randomly occurred to me: What if Prue and Paige had met once as children, but don't remember? And so I wrote this- Someone to Play With  
Disclaimer: Nisa does not own Charmed. She does however, own the piece of poetry that is an excerpt from her original song piece: Right There.

* * *

**Someone to Play With, a Charmed Ficlet  
By: Nisa of USS Shipper**

Paige Matthews wasn't a happy girl. She was only 8, but her daddy and mommy had left her and everyone hated her. Or at least, that was what it felt like. In reality, her parents were merely at work, and her best friend, Elise, couldn't play. Sitting at home wouldn't sit for Paige though, so she managed to let herself out and wander down to the park all by herself.

There were some older girls there, all acting like the three witches in _Macbeth_, calling upon the Power of Three and chanting "Double, double, toil and trouble…". There were boys from her class, but they were at the anti-girl stage. Paige sighed. She could hang out with that cute toddler playing it the sandbox. Or the other one. Or the other one. The giggling babies were everywhere. The girl sighed. As much as she loved toddlers, she didn't feel like running after them today. This just wasn't her day. She sat down at the edge of the playground and scuffled her feet in the woodchips.

"Excuse me? Is this your doll?" A smiling brunette appeared in front of her. She was definitely older, but hey, how often does that matter when you're eight? When someone talks to you, you talk back. Paige shook her head.

"No, sorry."

"Ah, I thought it was, because you seemed sad about something. Losing a precious toy would do that to someone."

"I'm too old to play with dolls!" Paige protested indignantly. The other girl tried to hide a laugh.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." There was a pause, and she sat down on the steps next to the younger. "I'm Prue."

"I'm Paige!" the younger girl grinned.

"What are you bummed out about?" Prue asked. Paige groaned.

"Mom and Dad are gone, and I don't have anyone to play with." The older girl smiled.

"I never have that problem. I have two younger sisters, and let me tell you, they're _always_ around."

"That's neat. I wish I had two sisters to play with! Are they here now?" the redhead grinned and asked. Prue just shook her head.

"Nah. But trust me, it's not as cracked up as it sounds."

"Why?"

"Sometimes they can get on your nerves. Have you ever had anyone constantly by your side, to the point of no privacy. And then theirs the whining and copying that younger sisters do..." Prue sighed. Paige could guess that she had recently gotten into an argument with one of them.

"But it must be some fun! Always having someone to talk to, to share secrets with, to hang out with…" Paige's eyes sparkled with the idea of a perfect sister. Prue's eyes softened a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it kind of is…" she glanced at the doll in her hands and sighed. "Well, I better find the little girl that this doll belongs to, or otherwise she'll have no one to play with." Prue stood up. "Oh, and don't worry. Maybe you'll have two sisters someday too."

Paige just shrugged. "I doubt it. Bye Prue."

"Bye Paige."

* * *

_Memories begotten and pushed aside,  
Take the neglect and quietly abide.  
Until one day, they rise up.  
And shove you aground at the last World Cup._

_For one moment, they force your defeat.  
In the minute you've already been beat.  
And the wind shatters as the water breaks,  
While the Earth freezes with the effort it takes.  
And you realize you've had it all along…  
You've had it all along…

* * *

_The memories part fits because Paige thought she never had sisters, but she discovers that she does after Pru_e _dies_, s_o I thought it fits. Review please dearies, this is my first Charmed oneshot._  
_


End file.
